All's well and Ends well (ver-1.2 :*Revised!*)
by Raiden X
Summary: What happens to Shinji and the gang after 3rd Impact? *->Lime warning!


This is a fanfic, 'nuf said.   
Give your comments at Raiden_X_@hotmail.com  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
All's well and Ends well (ver-1.2)--*Revised*  
  
  
Another frigging Eva alternate reality one-shot story by Raiden_X_  
  
-Warning!!! Lime content!!!-  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2015 A.D.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Geo-front]  
  
  
  
Shinji woke up from a dream.  
  
A dream of people complementing him.  
  
Now, the only person he could see was The Second Child.  
  
The two pilots were in the middle of a battlefield. Around them was gross chaos of dismembered bodies of white Evangelions.  
  
A purple Eva was crouching over the children; a hint of protection from the dangerous war machine was perceivable.   
  
*Cough! * *Cough! *  
  
Asuka was cradling Shinji's Head on her lap.   
  
From her good right eye, She could see Shinji coughing out blood.  
  
The boy seemed to be suffering from internal injury.  
  
"Baka-Shinji! Don't move so much." Asuka pleaded.  
  
Rescue and recovery units were closing in on the area.  
  
"Don't you dare die on me, Third Child! You're going to be alright." Tears were flowing down her cheeks.  
  
*Cough! * *Cough! * The boy replied. Red liquid adorned his gloved right hand after covering his mouth.  
  
"............"  
  
"Asuka..." Shinji lifted his left hand to wipe her tears.  
  
"......"  
  
".... When this *cough! * *Cough!* is all over........Will you marry me?"  
  
".........Baka-Shinji......" The German redhead smiled and bent forward to kiss her knight in fearsome purple armor......  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2027 A.D.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Ikari residence]  
  
  
  
"Hmmph..-Ugh! Huh?! Hey-Wha?!" A man woke up abruptly from his deep slumber. He was feeling kind' a buzzed.  
  
He noticed that there was something amiss. He took of the sheet that was on top of him. He found His red haired wife giving him a blowjob. After 'cleaning' him up and re-composing herself, the lady smiled and hugged her special guy warmly.  
  
"Happy 10th Anniversary, Shin-chan!" Asuka greeted as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Happy anniversary to you too, Hon." Shinji said as he kissed back.  
  
Good thing I thought ahead and bought her a present a week ago...  
  
Two had been married for great ten years. After the war, they have got engaged to each other and waited until they are at least 18 years old. They got impatient and eloped at 17.  
  
"Hmmm....I love you so much!" They continue to hug tightly as Shinji started to turn blue.  
  
"And I love you too!" Shinji managed to return under limited air supply.  
  
"Ok! Now that you gave me your special 'breakfast' I'll go cook your favorite for you this morning!" Asuka cheered as she stood up and straighten her clothes.  
  
Shinji watched as she left the room with her unusually bubbly mood.  
  
Shinji snickered while he started to wash up in the bathroom.  
  
He remembered the day his wife gave birth.  
  
  
  
She gave him three beautiful kids.  
  
"I'M NEVER GOING TO LET YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!" The new mother threatened after giving birth to their triplets. She was feeling sore after having to go through the hard stuff.   
  
What happened instead was that she would weep whenever her husband didn't make love to her everyday. She got afraid that when she got fat due to childbirth, Shinji would never going to want her again. The guy happily obliged his wife whenever she wanted it and she soon came back to her voluptuous figure in no time.  
  
Shinji feared impotence from the excessive 'exercise'. Much to his relief that the supposedly side effect of LCL on him was reversed due to a different chemical found in his body.   
  
They still made love regularly, but Asuka would take pills. Three kids were enough for them right now.  
  
  
  
The man entered the dining room after donning his uniform. It was as lively as when it was first graced by the presence of his three children. He sat at his usual place and drinks his morning coffee and his daily newspaper.   
  
To his right was Kenshin, the oldest brother. Among the three red haired kids, Kenshin had his father's docile personality. Both him and his father were often found cleaning the house when they have nothing better to do. They were so alike in appearance and personality that the only major difference between the 8 year old Shinji and the 8 year old Kenshin is that boy always carries happiness within his dark blue eyes. Asuka agreed with the name primarily because it had a 'shin' in it. She also feared that Shinji's 'spinelessness' would be hereditary that she 'persuaded' him to try some self-defense training. After just a few months of practicing, Kenshin proved to be a master of kendo, judo, and kempo.  
  
  
To Shinji's left was Alice and Sakura. The two would always be found giggling and joking around. As one would probably notice, they inherited their mother's personality. With their gleaming light blue eyes and their wide grins, the day seemed to be brighter than usual.   
  
Alice was the closest impression to Asuka. Since she looked almost the same to her mother, She was christened with a foreign name just like her. Sakura's appearance surprised both parents. She looked like Rei, only with a crimson hair and blue eyes. But of course, Rei is a clone of Shinji's mom so it is not a very big deal to fuss about. As far as the young parents are concerned, all their children are a blessing from God. Both were also taught self-defense, only this time, by their mother.  
  
  
Asuka appeared from the kitchen with a tray in her hands. She happily served her family with their favorite dishes before sitting down to eat hers, from the seat in front of her husband. She winked at him and started to slowly suck at her sausage (her breakfast) and moan seductively. The children paid no heed as they usually see this behavior from their lustful mother; Shinji on the other hand was sweating bullets and blood red as always.  
  
Soon, the school bus came and the children left. The three would always kiss their parents good-bye. This loving act from their kids always reassures them that they had been great parents.  
  
After changing to her own uniform, Asuka accompanies Her hubby to work.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[NERV headquarters]  
  
  
  
Most of the original officers were gone. After word got out about SEELE, Both organizations came together to overthrow the massive corruption made by Keel Lorentz.   
  
Fuyutsuki had already retired after the NERV vs UN incident. He spends most of his time fishing in a nature reserve and an occasional competition on chess with his former commander in jail.  
  
Gendo was at a maximum security prison, he often receives a visit from his Rei, Shinji and his family. Gendo was content that at least an Ikari was able to have a family. Everyone had already forgiven the ex-commander after hearing his motivations behind his works through Fuyutsuki. The UN had to lock him up for life due to his crimes.   
  
Kaji didn't actually die after getting shot at by Misato. Being a spy, he always wore his bulletproof vest. The blood part of the vest was made to fool his assassin into thinking that the job was done. After contacting the uncorrupted part of UN and other high authorities, he managed to turn the war against NERV to SEELE.  
  
Kaji then led the rescue teams to the Geofront during the war with the Mass Production Evas. He found Misato bleeding in the elevator and brought her to the recovery units. The Major survived. A year later, the two finally got married and quit the military. They still kept in touch with Ritsuko and the Pilots. Hikari returned Pen-pen to her when they moved near their place.  
  
Dr. Akagi was also found alive and rescued from the lake of LCL. The bullet only grazed her flesh. She still is chairperson of Project-E. She spends most of her time upgrading the Maji super-computers. She finally got married with someone in her staff.  
  
The rescue teams also found the remains of the dummy plug. They found Rei IV, the last of the clones. After the events with Lilith, Rei III died and transfered her conciousness to the last of her kind. Rei IV Settled down with Kensuke(Who applied for a NERV position after his graduation in military school). She still visits her creator with her half-brother every month. She also stayed at NERV as a pilot.  
  
Maya married Makoto and continued their work at UN. They both got promoted to other positions.  
  
Shigeru left and joined a band and was happily somewhat famous in the music industry. His popularity is unstable, it kept going up and down but he always gets back on his feet whenever he needs it (desperation seemed to inspire him to make good music).  
  
The children entered military school after high school. They graduated with great achievements.  
  
Kensuke didn't get to be a pilot to his dismay, but he did get promoted from NERV technician to sub-commander for his ability in war tactics. How he managed to get Rei to marry him, no one may never know (probably reminded her of Gendo with those lens).  
  
Touji got a new left arm and leg as compensation for his injuries at NERV. Ritsuko used the same cloning process with Rei to make the appendages. He Still wanted to pilot Unit-03 when it was repaired. He had held no grudges on both Shinji and his unit but was looking forward to the day he could practice-duel with Shinji just for fun. Besides being a pilot, he took a job as a drill sergeant in his former Military school. It is also the school that trains cadets for NERV security intelligence.   
  
He found Hikari when the operation for his new arm and leg took place. She was an intern at the hospital and was working as a nurse. Touji settled down with her and had two kids.  
  
Asuka is still a pilot but she also got Misato's old job. Knowing the red-haired German pilot, she wouldn't pass out an opportunity to lead.  
  
Shinji, on the other hand, replaced his father as commander after. He got the job because he found out (surprisingly) that he was a natural 'inhuman killing machine' during his crash coarse in 'Art of War', just like his father. Having cowering underlings, gloves, military connections and all that crap was not that easy. He continued anyway with the help of his friend's encouragement. The new commander also gets tips from his father.  
  
There were no more danger of angels but the Evas were still kept to combat mega-terrorists.  
  
  
  
The day passed quick as there was nothing much to do but oversee repairs on Unit-03, and units 05-13. Units 00 to 02 were already repaired years ago, the others were still in progress. The only special thing today was that Asuka dropped by to Shinji's office for a quickie. Usually, Rei and Kensuke were the ones sporting that kind of office romance. It just so happened that the four-eyed sub-commander got an appointment with his optometrist for prescription on new glasses and took the day off. Finding an excuse to leave work as usual (to do it at home of coarse).  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Tokyo-3]  
  
  
  
Another day was finished. Asuka dropped the kids at Rei's place. They were always happy to visit their aunt. She didn't drop them off at Hikari's because they already have enough problems with their own 'rug rats'.  
  
Since Kensuke and Rei haven't got kids yet, the couple treats the triplets as their own. Kensuke would often let Kenshin watch his war videos and the footages of Eva battles while Rei would listen to the girls' non-stop chatter while having their small tea party.  
  
  
Asuka planned something special for the night with Shinji. They were going out in this romantic restaurant in town. The two fed each other with their dinner. After a few sips of wine, they danced the night away. Before leaving, Shinji presented his Anniversary gift.  
  
"This is for you, A-chan!" Shinji grinned as he gave her a black-felt covered box.  
  
Asuka smilled warmly as she opened her gift.  
  
It was a gold locket with a big burning crimson sapphire imbedded in the middle. She opened the article with careful hands. There was a digital clock within. It looked the same as the Evas' power supply timer. At the other side was a picture of a Young Shinji carrying two babies while a young Asuka was carrying another beside him.  
  
"Thank you, Baka-Shinji!" She said playfully as she kissed him passionately. Tears of joy welled up in her blue eyes.  
  
She then took something from her coat.  
  
"Since you're the new 'Gendo' in town, I thought that you would need this!" She exclaimed as she gave him a pair of shades with a wink.  
  
Puzzled, Shinji wore the gold-tinted lens in curiosity.  
  
Digital words started to blink from his view.  
  
A menu droped down from the right side.  
  
  
-Menu:  
-1) Change color  
-2) Digital map  
-3) Thermal/satellite tracking system  
-4) Identification analyzer  
-5) 1st to 3rd layer x-ray.  
  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"I told you! You can control it from the neural links on the arms of the lens." She explained.  
  
"Thanks A-chan!" he said as he hugged her warmly.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Ikari residence]  
  
  
  
After picking up the kids from Rei's, they all drove back home. The triplets slept like logs once they hit the sack. After kissing the kids goodnight, Shinji went back to the master bedroom.  
  
Something smells good! He thought as a fragrant aroma filled his nostrils.  
  
He then opened the door.  
  
Asuka lies on the bed with a very sexy red lingerie. Rose petals fluttered in the air and cover the bed with their fragrance. Asuka stretched an arm out seductively and beckoned Her husband to come hither.  
  
Shinji Obeyed, as always.  
  
*Giggle! *  
  
Asuka grabbed the front of his shirt when he got close enough. Lust and love seemed to radiate between the couple as they kissed like lovers do.  
  
  
Together, they flew to the Moon once more.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"God's in his Heaven, All's right in the world."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~Fin~  
_________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
Author's Jiba-jaba:  
  
I'll be doing the some-what the same ending for my main Fanfic.  
(Project Messiah - codename: Shinji)  
Think of this as a sneak peek to the epilogue.  
  
I made this fic mainly to visualize my perfect ending to Neon Genesis Evangelion.  
  
Some people say that an ending could mean that there will be a new beginning,   
so........  
..............  
..................  
...I'm searching for someone who would want to make an alternate fic or a continuation fic for this story.  
  
If you would like to write either kind, please contact me at: raiden_x_@hotmail.com  
  
Also send your comments at: raiden_x_@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you.  
  
P.S.: I changed some misnaming about the Makoto/Shigeru thing (the problem was reported to me by a reviewer/author called RYOMA, Thanks!). I also clarified about what happened to some of the other characters.  



End file.
